


When you are Old

by TailorTrash



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Immortality, M/M, Sad Ending, mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorTrash/pseuds/TailorTrash
Summary: You can only postpone the end for so long.





	When you are Old

Q watched Picard closely, watching the emotions flit across his face. 

Picard pursed his lips and crossed his arms, unsure what to say. He closed his eyes, trying to replay the events in his mind. 

Q waited, the seconds stretching into eons. He could be anywhere in the universe but all that mattered was here, this moment in time. 

"I'm serious," Q breathed, "I love you."

Picard dropped his arms, reaching his hands out. 

Q strode forward and crushed his lips against Picards. Drinking it in, like a man possessed. 

"But Q... I am a mortal. When my time comes..."

Q nodded, a promise.   
Picard grinned, an unspoken agreement.  
When you are old, Q thought.

Q watched over Picard.

A fierce battle, a well timed spear... Q brushed it away.   
When you are old.

A well timed photon torpedo, a crippled ship, the systems failing, Q brushed it away.   
When you are old.

With the battles over Picard had only his body to fight.   
A fall down some stairs, a weak body, Q cushioned his fall.   
When you are old. 

Picard laid in his bed, his body protested, it didn't work like it was supposed to anymore.   
When you are old.

Picard placed his hand on top of Q's. Q flipped his hand over giving Picard's hand a squeeze. 

"Q... I am old," Picard's voice was raspy, tired.

Q closed his eyes.   
The final sands drained.  
The sun set.

He could be anywhere... but all that mattered was here.  
In this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had this little thought today while contemplating mortality/immortality. I kinda liked the general concept but wasn't sure how to present it so I figured i'd just post this little drabble. Let me know what you think.


End file.
